


18. storm

by bruises



Series: tumblr drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But...Stormed In?, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Prompt Fill, Snowed In, Storms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I left the umbrella at home…” Scott says, frowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18. storm

**Author's Note:**

> from [this list.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/134629099165/send-me-a-ship-a-word-and-ill-write-you-a-fic)

“I think I left the umbrella at home…” Scott says, frowning.

It’s been storming for almost an hour and it doesn’t look like it’s going to clear up any time soon. Kira and Scott had stayed back after school to get some extra studying done, knowing that they’d get distracted if they’d tried to study at home. Luckily the library had been empty, so the two of them got most of their homework done as they quietly chatted together.

“Oh,” Kira replies. “We could wait for it to calm down.”

“We could be here a while.”

Kira shrugs. “It’s a Friday night anyway; we can always sneak into the teacher’s lounge for some coffee.”

“You say that like you’ve done it before,” Scott chuckles.

She ducks her head and blushes. “Well...my dad showed me where they keep the spare key…”

“Oh! Let’s get some coffee then,” Scott smiles, feeling better about breaking into the teacher’s lounge.

Kira reaches for his hand and they walk through the hallways, watching the raindrops hit the windows. They take a left and two rights and eventually end up at the green door with a sign reading ‘Teacher’s Lounge’ in capital letters.

“You’d think that they’d try to hide it a little better,” Kira says, kneeling down. She lifts up a fake pot plant with ease, revealing the brass key underneath it.

She puts it in the lock and turns, pushing the door open and walking into the old-looking room.

Scott scrunches up his nose and follows Kira. “It smells awful in here.”

Kira nods as she opens a drawer and gets out two disposable coffee cups. “It’s pretty bad. I think they just come in here and smoke.”

She turns on the coffee machine and leans against the bench. Scott smiles at Kira, reaching for her hands and holding them in his.

Once they’ve made their coffee, Kira and Scott leave the terrible-smelling room as soon as they can.

“This one’s open,” Scott calls out, standing outside a classroom.

Kira runs over to Scott and they go inside the classroom, making themselves at home. Kira gets out her laptop and puts on a movie.

“We could be here for a while,” She shrugs, holding the warm cup of coffee between her hands.

Scott nods and shuffles over to Kira. “That’s alright.”

He tries to drown out the sounds of the storm outside by focusing on the movie and Kira and his coffee.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
